


Path of None

by M14Mouse



Series: Blood of Brothers [2]
Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Angst, Family Feels, Gen, Prophecy, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-01-09 06:17:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M14Mouse/pseuds/M14Mouse
Summary: Sometimes…no matter how hard we try, events will still happens





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"My lord…"

Darken turned away from the book that he was reading and to the messenger standing before him. The messenger dropped to his knees and bowed his head.

"Report," He snapped.

"My Lord…the prophecy still stands."

His fist tightened into a ball. He swung around and knocked over the table. Books and paper flew into the air and onto the ground. The sound echoed through his room. He heard the sound of footsteps. He turned away from the mess and to the guards storming into the room.

"My Lord," One of the guards said.

"Leave me. All of you!" He shouted.

The guards and the messenger scrambled out the room. He looked around the room and knocked over a chair that was still standing. He wanted to tear apart the room and leave nothing behind.

"My lord?" A familiar voice said behind him.

He turned around to see Cara standing in the doorway.

"Leave me," He said.

"I believe that I should stay since you chased all of your guards away. Can't have you unprotected, my lord," She said.

He glared at her. He should punish her for her disobedience.

"The prophecy still stands, Cara."

Cara's eyes widened slightly.

"No…"

"My thoughts exactly."

"But I thought…."

"Even with the best layer of protection around him, the prophecy still states that my brother is going to die," He said as he paced the room.

"Prophecies can be wrong, my lord."

"Is that suppose to make me feel better, Cara?" He snapped.

Cara had enough sense to remind quiet. He turned away from her and started to pace again. He tried to gather his thoughts. He ran his hand through his hair. What choices did have available? He has talked to many and there was no answers to be found.

Expect…

"Cara, you are with me. I might need your…touch," He said.

She smiled slightly.

"Of course. It would be my pleasure," She said.

He had no doubts that those words were true.

-LOSLOSLOS-

"What did I do to earn a visit from Darken Rahl?" The old man said in the corner of his prison.

He snarled at the older man. He still had thoughts on killing the man but he had information that others did not have.

"I would be careful of your tongue or perhaps, I should remove it for you," Cara said as she moved forward. He rose his arm to stop her.

"Cara…be nice for now. Zedd had much to tell us." He said coolly.

"I have nothing to tell you," The older man snapped.

"Oh, you do. On prophecy and how to prevent it."

"I thought that you did a perfectly good job on that. You are still alive."

His fists tightened into a ball.

"And yet, my brother may die because of it."

He saw a flash of something across the wizard's face then disappeared into a cool mask.

"I am sorry to hear that. Not that I care," Zedd said.

"Maybe I should have Cara here make sure that you start caring. But I think you do care as much I do. Enough to tell me," He said as he started to circle around the man.

The wizard stared at him for a moment before answering.

"Does the other prophecy still stand? The one that named your brother the Seeker?"

He frowned for a moment.

"That prophecy was erased."

"No…the one that the Seeker would kill you was. But the other one still stands?"

His hand rubbed his chin as he tried to remember the text.

"Are you telling me that giving my brother the Sword of Truth would prevent his death?"

"I'm telling you nothing. Perhaps, you should think that in prevent one prophecy for so long that you might have caused an unnecessary effect. The sword and your brother bounded in ways that you and I could never understand."

He stared at the other man.

The old man had a point.

Dear spirits, the man had a point.

A helpless feeling washed over him.

What does he do now?

End


	2. Walk A Mile, Move An Inch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard has to meet his brother in some unknown location. Richard wished his brother would stop being so secretive. Raina and Berdine wished that he would stop asking when they were going to get there.

"Are we there yet?" Richard said as he took a bite out of his apple.

Both of his guards turned around and gave him a look. He grinned at them. He knew that he was driving his guards up the wall and he really shouldn't. But his gut told him that they were hiding something. It made him feel unease.

Last couple of weeks has made him feel unease. He saw his brother often unless he is traveling. But now, it seemed to him that his brother vanished out of thin air. Asking Cara wasn't really a good idea.

She would just give him her typical Cara look then smiled.

"Your brother is busy."

No more or less. He got more answers out of the generals and his brother's other bodyguards than Cara. Although, not by much.

He sighed.

He wished that Raina and Berdine would tell him what was going on. He could force the issue but he won't. He was their Lord Rahl but he respected them more than that. They have saved his life many times. He trusted them with his life.

He should trust them enough to leave it alone but he couldn't. His thoughts were twisting and turning in different directions. He kind of wished that Warren was here to talk it over with. He could help him figure this whole mess out. He and Warren would spend hours going over texts and arguing about them. Some of the texts and prophecies have been interesting. He would talk it over with his brother but he would grow pale every time he said the word "prophecy". So, he avoided talking about what he discovered about them….about him.

Sadly, his friend was off training with Gillian.

His brother probably set that up too.

"Are we there yet?" He asked again.

"No," Riana said.

"Can you tell me where we go?" He asked.

"We are going to meet your brother like we said, Lord Rahl," Berdine said.

"Is it about the prophecy? The one that said that I am going to kill him because I won't harm my brother. I am not going to follow that prophecy and you shouldn't either," He said.

He has never seen his guards turn around so quickly in his life.

"No, my Lord!" Riana said.

"That prophecy was been prove false," Berdine added.

He frowned.

"Then what is it?"

Riana and Berdine looked at each other. His eyes darted between the two. He watched as the silent conversation passed between the two.

"Your brother is trying to prevent another prophecy from coming to pass," Berdine said softly.

He felt his stomach twisted with her words. He had a bad feeling about this.

"What does it say?"

Riana reached up and pulled on one of her pig tails. Her eyes looked down at the ground.

Riana only did that when she was nervous.

And nothing made her nervous.

"It said that you were going to die, my lord," Berdine said softly.

His eyes widened.

"We will not allow that to happen," Riane said.

"Never," Berdine said.

He stared at the women before him. He knew that their words were true but….

He didn't know what to say or do.

He just knew the rest of the trip…there was nothing but silence.

End of Walk A Mile, Move An Inch.

Last Chapter: Path of One

A?N; Read and Review if you wish.


	3. Path of One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darken is going to kill Zedd….very slow…or enough to shut his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Don't own them.

"A 100 bottles of ale on the wall, a 100 bottles of ale…take one down and pass it around…99 bottles of ale on the wall!" Zedd sang happily.

Darken groaned. He needed the man for his brother's sake. He shouldn't have a strong desire to kill him but oh, by the spirits, he did.

"One more word, wizard...and I will show you a pain that you could only dream of," Cara said behind him.

"Are you scared of one little wizard, Moth-Sith?" Zedd said cheerfully.

"No."

"Then you should have no problem with my singing."

"Ignore him, Cara. He is trying to anger you," He said calmly.

"He isn't angering me. He is annoying me," Cara said.

A smile formed on his face.

"There is a difference?"

"Not really, my lord."

He chuckled softly. He heard the old wizard huffed behind him.

"You have nothing to worry about. I won't let Cara hurt you," He said.

"I am not worried about the now. I am worried about the later. Once your brother has the sword, what would be done with me?" Zedd snapped

"If you worried about me killing you, then you shouldn't be."

"Oh? Why has Lord Rahl decided to let some lonely wizard was worth saving?"

He stopped his horse and turned it around. He stared at the old man coolly.

"It's because I valued my brother more so than I do you. Your value is important to my brother's life and until your value are deem worthless…you will live," He said angrily.

"Why? Before you changed the prophecy, your brother was destined to kill you. Now, you are doing this," Zedd said.

He groaned to himself. He hated it when people constantly brought the fact up. Most of all, he hated his father. Of course, without his father, he would have never gotten his brother. He supposed that he should thank the Creator for that.

"You might be surprised, wizard. Despite what prophecy and my father may think, I value my family."

The wizard stared at him for a moment. Sometimes, he wished to understand what Zedd was thinking.

"Hmmm…" The wizard said.

"What?" He snapped.

"I have a proposal for you," Zedd said with a smile.

His eyes narrowed.

"What is it?"

-LoSLoS-

He should have known that Riane and Berdine would have told his brother about the prophecy. He thought that his little brother would be angry but he turned out to be calm. He said that he had time to think about it.

Perhaps, the Warren boy was a good influence on his brother.

Of course, he made the point that they will have a long talk about the prophecy later.

But in his mind, it didn't matter.

None of that mattered especially when his brother picked up the blade.

Under fire and lightening, a New Seeker was born.

He watched his brother stared at the blade in his hands.

A part of him wondered if he did the right thing…a bigger part of him knew that he did.

End

A/N: Read and Review if you wish


End file.
